Kill the Torment
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: Tatsumi can't get over the events of the past. Sending him torment ever night. And amongst new found peace a new worse threat that the empire looms for the new state. Set assuming that the Rebellion of the Revolutionary army succeeds. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Dark Horizions

Hi everybody. Thanks for your support in my last Akame ga Kill story. This next one will be a long one and true to my love of having romance in my stories this one will be another Akame X Tatsumi Fanfiction. This will get gory and violent so it will be rated M. Spoilers for those of you haven't read the manga. This fic will take place after the events of the story. Italics are thoughts.

I don't own Akame ga Kill because it's obvious that Akame with would be going out with Tatsumi by now if it was mine.

* * *

Kill the Torment.

Chapter-1 – Dark Horizons.

Again. Again. Again. How long must he endure this torment?

Red blood spatter sprays the surroundings.

It sprays him for the millionth time in his dreams.

The unending image of her petite body pierced by that blood drenched black katana.

And her soiled re-animated body. With dark eyes that held none of the love that was once in them.

And the deep rage and despair that exploded into the bringer of death.

But it was rage he couldn't control.

He missed the target.

Slash. And her body was headless but still moving.

He missed again.

Two slashes and her arms dropped to the ground like dead sacks of meat.

He missed again.

Two slashes and her legs were gone.

This time there was no missing.

Two slashes more and then it was over… Her body pierced with the spear of her beloved.

The surfacing dark rage he felt and her blood on his hands.

The blood of murderers on his murderous hands. Drowning in the sea of blood, of her blood especially. It's like drowning but not dying. No release….

And the ending torment when he realises that nothing could be done.

The ending torment continues for him….

"Wake up. Wake up. It's okay its nothing but a dream…."Cried out a soothing voice

A soft hand pulls him past the surface of blood.

He awakens to see the hand that saved him. That gentle hand that had been with him since start of the end. His torment for was over. At least for today it was. Tears begin to drench his face.

"Tatsumi it's okay. It's over. It's not your fault."

"But I couldn't save her. I had to cut up her body!" Tatsumi screamed s started to re-torture himself.

"You saved her, you released her!" The girl insisted as she bought her hands

"Leave me alone Akame! Just leave me alone." Tatsumi shouted half angrily, half imploring

"Fine I'll be waiting downstairs. Please don't hurt yourself more." She implored

"It's breaking my heart." She whispered.

* * *

It has been six months since the end of the Revolutionary army's rebellion which resulted in the over throw of the empire and the creation of the Free Republic. Peace and prosperity once again knocked on the doors to the country. However for some the pain isn't over and will not be over.

The assassination group Night Raid was given full honours by the new government as heroes who won the war against injustice. It was little comfort to the remaining members who lost too much.

Their losses and the loss of one person especially weighed heavily on Tatsumi, who had lost his cheerfulness to death and destruction. At first he was unable to continue physically after the war although under carefully care from his friends he managed to recover. He was able to use Incursio again after a mere three weeks. But the mental trauma continued.

With the others busy with work with the Free Republic, only Akame was left to take care of him who rejected all offers by the military and the government to look after her friend. It became apparent that Tatsumi hadn't fully healed to her and she insisted on looking after him. They lived together in a two storey house in the capital re- named Jiyuu.

* * *

Akame sat down in the kitchen and began to gnaw on Evil Bird drumstick. It gave her a certain sense of comfort amongst her inability to help Tatsumi majorly. She began to muse over a plan to get him smiling once more.

She missed his smile that he once had. It made her happy to see him happy. She was worried that Tatsumi wouldn't recover. She hated the empire even more now to see her friend reduced to something so hollow.

"He needs to get out and seen what he's done. He needs to know that the world isn't filled with despair anymore!" Akame mused out loud.

"That's it. I'll get him to travel around the country and see what he has done. It'll be good for his health and it'll be a good excuse for him to get some practice!"

At that moment Tatsumi came by wearing his normal light brown clothes. His eyes were red which was from prolonged crying. He was in a sorry state.

"Akame, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I know that you were trying to help me but…" Tatsumi began.

"No apologises needed Tatsumi. I'm here to help you. I just want you happy again." Akame interrupted.

"But I may never recover from this. What's the point of me dragging you down?" Tatsumi questioned harshly.

"Please don't say that." She whispered quietly.

"I want to help you Tatsumi. I'll be the one struggling to sleep if I do nothing." Akame replies forcefully.

"Okay. It's fine if you don't feel like you're not being dragged by me." He mumbled back.

She could bear to see him like this any longer. For six months he had endured the pain and that was enough.

"Pack your bags Tatsumi. We're leaving the capital!" Akame declared intently.

"Huh? What for?" Tatsumi asked

"No particular reason. I thought it'll be nice for us to leave the place for a few days. It'll be nice to train for a bit."

"I don't see a point for that." He replied reasonably.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Tatsumi. We're going and that's final." Akame forced.

She dragged him out the kitchen, ignoring his continued struggle.

"Let me go Akame. I'm not a baby! I can do this myself."

"Do you promise to come with me?" Akame questioned.

"No what's the point?"

"Do you promise to come with me?!" Akame questioned even more forcefully with her grip on his collar tightening.

"Gah. Akame stop! You're gonna choke me! Fine, fine I'll go just stop!" He implored.

Immediately her face brightened and she let go of his collar.

"Good to see that you agree with me." Akame

"Geez. I swear you can be the most stubborn of all of us in Night Raid." Tatsumi mentioned whilst rubbing his sore neck.

"Stop complaining about it. I bet you'll enjoy it when we actually go." Akame replied.

"_Hopefully this will help_ _him get over things. Hopefully he'll realise that the world isn't all doom and gloom. I will succeed in this. He will get better. Tatsumi will get better and that will be the last thing that needs to be fixed. I won't let him down! I can't bear to see him like this. I want the old Tatsumi back!"_

"_I know what's she is trying to do. She is trying to get me to forget things and get on with my life. She is trying to remind me what good I helped to achieve. But that won't stop my chains of blood and murder. Of uselessness when it mattered the most. I'll regret that I wasn't able to save her for the rest of my life."_

"_He will move on!"_

"_I won't ever move on!"_

"_I remove all that guilt from his heart."_

"_That guilt will stay. Lodged deep."_

"_It'll be over soon!"_

"_It'll continue till my soon ending."_

"_I'll help. He'll thank me for it."_

"_I'm sorry Akame."_

* * *

Council of Twelve-meeting room.

Najenda observed the room filled with elderly geezers. They were squabbling. Again. Probably for the hundredth time today. Something about the financial councillor not allotting enough money for village improvements. In short for someone as young as her, it was boring as hell.

The council of twelve was the governing body of the Free Republic. The twelve councillors all had a certain area where they had certain expertise. For example Najenda herself was the councillor for Defence.

To her the squabble was useless. They weren't getting anything done. It was petty. For a governing body that leads the Free Republic all they thought of was their positions. They weren't lying when they said that they would work for people, but just which people? To Najenda the governing body began to reek slightly. Still it is far better than the Empire who only thought of themselves but harmed the people as well.

She had more pressing matters on hand. As she was the councillor for defence she was in charge of the Free Republic's army. It was a big job but one that for six months she handled well. It was unprecedented that Najenda would lose contact with general Naikado a key member of their fighting force. She wouldn't believe that it was simply an incommunicative error because it felt too fishy.

As she was thinking on what to do with the situation a messenger came to the council room. He was in a rush. That was obvious. But Najenda saw a different look on his face. It was on of fear.

"Councillors. I have urgent message for you. It's not pretty." The messenger told them.

He pulled out a white cloth. It would have been pure white had it not been for the red blood dripping from the bottom. It was a package of some sort. The messenger opened the cloth. The loud gasp ringed inside the council room.

Inside the cloth was a severed head. Its eyes where gouged out, its tongue a bloody ornament on its head. The blood was still oozing out like a fresh wound. It continued to spread and spread across the table where it laid. Most council members vomited.

The owner of the head was obvious. It was the general Naikado's bloody head

"You messenger. Where did you get this?" A council member demanded.

"It was left outside the palace gates sir. They left a note as well sir." The messenger replied getting increasing pale.

"Give that note to us!" Najenda demanded.

It was given to Najenda. The letter was much like this;

* * *

My dear Council of twelve.

First of all I wish to congratulate you for succeeding in your rebellion six months ago. It was most certainly the greatest war that I had experience in my lifetime. However I regret to inform you that that I will summarily surpass the level of chaos that you created by our army. I have gathered the survivors of the Empire's army which you failed to dispatch of and made an army of terrible vengeance. My army's goal is to rent and destroy this new country. This is done out of revenge of the Empire whom my army use to be loyal to.

However that is my army's goal. Not mine. My goal is far less grand than theirs. Mine is simple. The only reason is that this situation is interesting. I want to find something that satisfies me and interests me. Right now that's chaos.

I love to see faces etched with hatred. Faces etched with sorrow. The strife's of war. The howls of the defeated. The ripping of flesh. The slashes of despair. Of utter hopeless and then immense glory others. The loud cries of explosions. The searing hot poker. The determined struggle. The hounding of the night. The expressions twisted in guilt. The insanity of normal men. The parting of friends by a measurable gap of earth to heaven. A front lines destroyed. The powerless turned strong. The weak oppressed. The torture of slaves. The orphans who are just old enough to etch revenge in their hearts. Hearts ripped out mentally. The terror of flesh flying. Blood spatter across the battlefield. Mutilation. Dismemberment. Love torn. Childhood memories stained with blood. To be thrown in midst of the bloodiest battles

Yes I love all of them! And for what? All to see their faces. To see how people react to things. How many different faces can I describe? It's my life's exclamation. My joy. My happiness to see it all. To see hatred, rage, wrath, jealously, struggle, Envy, hatred, strife, pain, darkness all rolled into one. And what better way to do that than in a war where conflict of wills may move thousands of men to their dooms.

So I declare to you right now. I will wage war on you. Not out of hatred nor revenge. Not for the sake of a homeland nor from some haughty goal of justice. Not for love. Not out greed or jealousy. Not spurred on by some god which is evil or just. This is simply about man and how interesting things will be at the end.

All it boils down to is how l you'll keep me interested.

So you see you won't be able appease me. I know that some of you will try to appease me but how to you appease a man that finds appeasement boring and stupid.

So I will let the kill, steal, rent, purge, torture, rape and any sort things to make chaos reign once more. I'll confuse, strike fear. Bring despair when hope seems within arm's length.

At this point in time probably wondering "This man is a psychopath." To that I say yes, yes I am. If you'll call me bastard then I'll reply saying "good you're getting feisty!" You call me scum. Sure why not let's start with the name bashing. You'll call me evil no doubt and then I'll say "sure why not? Doesn't matter to me!" You'll call me a demon spawn and "sure that'll be interesting." You'll call me insane and I say "Of course. You're the one with the screw looser if you think I'm normal."

So enough with the curses and the name bashing. It'll get you nowhere. Enough with the boring politics. Enough of the talks of appeasement. Struggle to fight me. I don't want a massacre. That's too easy and too boring.

Find me then. I welcome you to hound at me! Curse at me when you struggle to fight my armies whom I do not have to remind you of their might and. Come will you send your country into nightmare while you speak of peace!?

Until we have the pleasure of meeting again!

My

Dear

Council

Of

Twelve.

P.S That is a real head. Who I'm sure you know whose it is right?

* * *

"We have to stop this man!" Najenda exclaimed.

"Now, now Najenda. This man is a silly terrorist but nothing more than that." One member tried to reassure.

"That "Silly Terrorist" of yours killed a general and God knows what they did to his army!" She replied harshly.

"We don't even know if that is Naikado. Please calm down."

"Yes councillor and general Najenda. We simply cannot be too rash about this."

"The people will be hurt the most if gets out of hand."

"We must calm down."

"We must first confirm the threat. This for all we know could be a bluff to get us frightened."

"There are other urgent things that we must discuss as well."

The same excuses continued to revolve around the room. It became like a loud bell that was irritating and deadly

"So you're basically telling me to do nothing." She whispered.

"So you fools are basically telling me to do absolutely nothing! "She screamed.

"Fine! I'll handle this myself. It was always the army's job anyways. But let me tell you something. Something you geezers. You fools that haven't handled war. Your politics won't work. Your call for calm won't work. Your avoidance of the situation won't work." Najenda declared storming out of the council room.

"A war is coming. You'll best realise that soon."

* * *

Unknown location.

A silver haired man in a black coat was sitting on a chair all by himself in a dark room. His eyes where a pale blue and a harsh red on the other.

"Ahh I wonder I they got my message!" The man exclaimed.

"I do hope they'll entertain me for a bit. It'll be boring if they do nothing. Although that would be interesting if one wishes to think of it that way."

"But still I do hope they'll try. It's more interesting that way!"

Standing up the man laughed like a mad scientist would.

"Ahh yes! I can feel it! The excitement. The satisfaction! My long years of boredom will end!"

"Please don't bore me. Especially not you Night Raid!"

And the small room shook in his laughter as the darkness slowly encroached.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. Hopefully you understood some of the plot. I'll reveal things about what happened six months ago as the story progresses. Hope you were okay with the antagonist, he's not particularly likeable but I hope he's a good enough villain in coming chapters. To any Fanfiction writers that like Akame ga kill please help the fandom out! It's ridiculously small!

Anyways please review, favourite, or follow. All of them will be appreciated.

See yeah later-AsheriteAbyss13.


	2. The world will burn

Right here's another chapter of my Akame ga Kill Fanfiction. Hopefully you all liked it so far and will continue to do so. The intensity of this chapter should increase a bit. A few characters should be re-introduced and the plot thickening. Hopefully you all guessed who was re-animated but if you haven't then I won't enlighten you. As you'll see I've made them 18 years old but don't tell me how I got that. All I know is that the both of them must be younger than the early twenties since Esdese was looking for someone younger than her and that was her approximate age as well as the fact that it was stated that Akame was around the same age as Tatsumi. Remember guys it's spoilers so if you're an anime only watcher why are you here?

AsheriteAbyss13 does not own Akame ga Kill but wonders how anime watchers will react to successive events in Akame ga Kill

* * *

Kill the Torment – This world will burn.

The Free Republic- village in the north east of the country.

Tatsumi admittedly liked the trip when he was the middle of it. The breath of fresh air and being back into places free from things that reminded him less of bad memories was refreshing. Admittedly he was feeling a bit better. But that was only in the day. The Nightmares still came no matter how good he felt in the day.

Akame was still worried about him. She still had to endure the painful screams he made every time he slept, which were tearing pieces of her heart every time. Still she had hope, she had noticed improvements. Akame was enjoying the trip as well, after all she felt a bit more comfortable being outside than being in the cramped, often loud capital.

They were heading to the nearby village to restock supplies. It was also the site of their first job. They decided at the time that they would take some bounties on Danger Beasts that where terrorising areas. This particular village was situated near forest which recently became the new nests of several evil birds. With the village's farms too far from other villages, the villager's couldn't move so instead a bounty was set for them, but with most bounty hunters working for the new army very few requests were taken up. Akame and Tatsumi were to do the job.

"Uhh so you guys are set to take the bounty then?" The village chief asked again when they asked to take the job at the chief's house.

"Yeah, we should be fine." Tatsumi responded.

"You do know that these are high level danger beasts right? They're at least rank two in danger and there is a whole colony of them in that forest. I know you looked experienced but you are young and all…." The village chief reminded.

"Uhh we should be fine, Village chief. We've done worse before." Akame replied calm.

"Okay then. Up to you whether you want to throw your lives away. So what where you names and ages?"

"Tatsumi, 18"

"Akame, 18"

"Huh wait aren't you two….." The village chief asked his memories returning.

"Ah ha ha Chief. We'd better get going we don't want to hunt at night fall!" Tatsumi replied trying to avoid the question.

Tatsumi and Akame rushed out of the house with the map of the forest and the permission to enter the forest.

"The ones that... Ah never mind, I'll ask them later when they come back." The Village Chief mused.

They were technically celebrities who helped take down the Empire but most people hadn't seen them when they were titled as heroes in the capital so their names where spread by word of mouth without a face to their names. They didn't want to cause an uproar so they left quickly.

"Are our names that popular? Even in these places?" Tatsumi asked as they were headed to the forest.

"Of course. We helped to crush the Empire of course our names are treated with celebrity status." Akame responded.

"Celebrity status huh?" Tatsumi mused.

A bad memory resurfaced. Tatsumi screamed again and went on his knees. Then the screaming stopped abruptly

"Tatsumi, Tatsumi, are you okay? We can rest. We don't have to do this today." Akame asked.

"Ugh. I'll be fine Akame. I managed to suppress it a bit. We can still go on." Tatsumi reassured.

She hesitated but she let it go. There was no use it tell him to rest anyway, it wasn't a physical condition. She was still worried though and told him they would stop if it happened again.

"I'm not sick Akame. I don't need a babysitter." Tatsumi retorted with a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

In truth he wasn't sure himself and neither was Akame fooled by his act. But she let him go anyways hoping that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

In the forest.

An evil bird dived in an attempt to pin down Tatsumi. Tatsumi calmly evaded the attack and sliced sideways in order to split the Evil bird in half. This was at least his third in the hour since they started. He hadn't had much of a challenge since Evil Birds never really worked together despite living in the same area. He hadn't had much experience in tracking down evil birds and the forest was large enough that they could hide.

He dragged the evil bird carcass back to their tent. He suspected that Akame was probably eating an entire one herself. Tatsumi barely could finish half so he was always in awe of Akame who managed to eat more than one at any given time.

As he suspected she was calmly chewing another evil bird drumstick. This time around she didn't hesitate to give him one. He gladly accepted since he was pretty hungry himself.

Tatsumi enjoyed this. Being outside and getting moving. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. Perhaps he was too depressed to think properly. He had Akame to thank for that. He wondered how long he would have lasted without her. He looked grimly. He hadn't escaped yet. He could forget, but what he forgotten for that small amount of time would never forget him….

At that moment bought her face closer to Tatsumi. She stared. Tatsumi became flustered. He wasn't use to being that close to Akame, whom on closer inspection looked ridiculously cute with the drumstick in her mouth. Tatsumi felt his hormones running high so he looked away.

"Ach Akame what are you doing!?" He shouted nervously.

"You were looking depressed so I was wondering what you thinking about."

"I wasn't thinking about how cute…. Ach never mind."

Akame turned her head to the side like a curious cat would. Tatsumi couldn't handle it much longer.

"It's nothing Akame." Tatsumi re-assured.

She plopped her free hand on Tatsumi's head. He felt himself heating up

"Hm. You feel a bit warm. Sure you're okay?" She commented.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Please remove your hand Akame!" Tatsumi shouted acting very flustered.

"Still what were you thinking about? That look on your face worries me." Akame asked worriedly

"I just wanted to thank you. I know that without you forcing me to go, I'd still be at home suffering. At least this trip takes my mind of things." Tatsumi thanked gratefully.

"No problem. I'm glad to help. You are a precious friend after all. I'm not willing to leave you suffering the way you are now." Akame assured.

"It's not as if I had better things to do. Working for the military doesn't appeal to me much after my last experience with the military. Working in a desk job seems tedious. Even so even if I had a job I'd probably still be looking after you. After all its does make me happy that I can still help you after all there are plenty of people that I couldn't help because I was too late." Akame told him genuinely.

Her eyes became dark at that moment. Although Akame didn't suffer as badly as Tatsumi she still regretted not being able to save certain people. When one looks at it Akame had the most reason to suffer with the more friends that she had lost. In short she truly amongst all of his friends knew what Tatsumi was going through.

Their conversation died down. Bringing back unnecessary memories.

They sank back into the eerie silence.

* * *

Two hours later.

"Ah I'm stuffed. I must have eaten more evil bird today than I've ever had in my life time." Tatsumi declared.

"That's nothing." She replied stoically.

"Um, yeah." Tatsumi replied hesitantly.

"So where am I sleeping?" Tatsumi asked

She pointed to the single tent near their campfire.

"Where's yours?" Tatsumi asked fearing the worse.

She pointed again this time with a curious look on her face.

As expected, Akame hadn't realised the implications of the two of them sleeping in the same tent together. Despite her response to Chelsea's question. Her common sense wasn't all that common.

"Uh Akame…we can't…you know….you're a girl and I'm a boy….." He told her bashfully.

"I don't get it. What's wrong? Get in." She asked, whilst opening the tent.

"Um. Yeah you can take the tent. I've got stuff to do outside." Tatsumi offered slightly nervous.

She nodded and entered the tent herself. Tatsumi sat on one of the logs near the campfire.

He spent the time listening. It was relaxing stop doing anything and simply listen. He closed his eyes and focused at the noise.

The leaves rustling…

The wind blowing over the forest…

The last embers crackling…

The loud footsteps…headed towards him?

Killing intent? No maddening intent?

Tatsumi quickly slashed in front of him…

And sure enough he felt it connect with steel in a loud clang….

Opening his eyes he saw a single man. He was highly muscular and was wearing the former imperial army uniform. He was breathing heavily and had bloodshot eyes. He had a crazed look about him.

He quickly lunged again for another blow. Tatsumi quickly evaded his downwards strike and when his assailant's sword hit the ground, Tatsumi struck this time cutting the man's head clean from his neck.

It wasn't over. He could tell. The killing intent was increasing and a horrible stench had started to surround the area.

"Akame! We're under attack! Wake up!" Tatsumi shouted

Almost immediately Akame shot out of the tent.

At that same moment four men that looked similar to the first shot out of the forest, lunging at them.

"INCURSIO!"

The demon armour appeared out of the ground and bound itself to Tatsumi. He leapt away from the attackers. Once they were down, he summoned his spear and swung his spear at the attacker at the outside of their formation. He killed the first one and the momentum of his spear knocked the three others out of balance. Which was enough for Akame to cut all three of them, sending them to the opened arms of death.

"It's not over is it?"

"Crap. Are they specifically targeting us?" Tatsumi cursed.

Over at the distance screaming could be heard. It was a mix of voices, wailing, anger, madness.

"The village!" Tatsumi shouted.

The left their camp and ran towards the village.

"Wait. What's with this heat?" Akame wondered.

BOOM!

"An explosion?! In the forest!? Crap!" Tatsumi cursed again.

The explosion continued all around the forest. It was a chain explosion that set the forest alight. They kept running as the screaming intensified. But the fire had caught up to them like a hellhound to its prey and blocked their path.

"We can't get through without being burnt! We have to go for it!" Akame shouted.

They hunkered down and obtained a sprinter position. Incursio increased the strength of Tatsumi's legs and he pushed off with his arms in front of him. He pushed past the blaze and soon afterwards Akame did the same.

As he looked towards the village he saw it blazing with fire. He sped off as quickly as possible.

"Crap was it our fault?! Was it us that led these guys here? Have I done more people an injustice?"

When Tatsumi got there he broke down again.

* * *

He all he saw was white. But there sitting in the centre of the whiteness was a single dark figure, Tatsumi couldn't see whose face it was.

"Look its blaze. It's just like that time….. Can you remember it?...You can't?... Should I remind you Tatsumi?" The dark figure asked

It wasn't looking for answer though. It touched his head with a single flick to the forehead.

"Aghhh! No, no not this again. Why is it worse this time?... I can feel it again…. Ahghh! No. No. No!"

"Yes. Tatsumi that scene is just like that time!"

"When. I. Was. Killed!"

The scene began warping in his head again. In flashes of dead bodies long gone appearing in the new hellish scene and more bloodstains to flood the old one. He began to see enemies that weren't there and more dead bodies piled up.

Stumbling in the warped reality of his mind, he saw them all. The deaths he had a hand in, the ones he failed, the ones that cursed him, all of them.

Repeated, repeated, repeated, repeated, repeated, repeated, repeated, and repeated, over and over and over and over and over and over again, again, again, again, again.

"NO!"

"Stop!"

"Tatsumi. That's the only path you have left! Once you're there you mustn't stop!" They cried.

"No. It can't, she told me….."

"She has good intentions at heart yes, but this is your pain alone to bear…."

"In which case, rent to save your soul"

"Cut to hack at the evil that forced your hand."

"Spill their blood to stop your blood from spilling."

"Ahh. Yes. Rent. Kill. Destroy. Doom. Slash. Mutilate! All this will be done!" Tatsumi shouted losing himself.

"No. No! No I won't!" Tatsumi defied again.

"Yes, of course we will!"

Tatsumi lost himself once more

Outside the Incursio armour began to rise again. As if linking with the dark thoughts of the current Tatsumi, the armour began turning into a black mixed with bright crimson. Underneath, Tatsumi began to smile an unnerving smile of madness.

"Cut them open!" He shouted as if to declare his position to the enemy.

Immediately twelve enemies came in front of him

"Wait isn't that a high level target!? Get him boys, will be rich if get him!"

"Rich?"

"Yes I suppose you'll be rich in death's hands soon." Tatsumi mentioned forebodingly.

He summoned his spear however his dark thoughts unlocked a new power. The power to control his weapon in accordance to his situation and feelings. His spear, seemingly defying all laws of matter and morphed into massive black scythe.

He ducked down with his scythe behind him and thrusted at the twelve men. At a speed unseen to humans Tatsumi got to the men and reappeared behind the group. Mounds of flesh where left and an awful blood spray remained.

"Haahahahahahaha! Those guys where weak. Where are they? The ones I have to kill to survive once more!" Tatsumi screamed.

Unknowingly Akame had appeared behind Tatsumi after killing some other attackers in another area.

"Tatsumi?"

"Hmm, is that an enemy?" Tatsumi asked himself.

"No, it's me Akame." Akame replied.

He turned around. But he didn't see Akame. He saw a lone enemy in front of him.

He charged again with his scythe behind him.

"Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilll!" Tatsumi screamed as he charged towards

"Tatsumi! No I'm not an enemy!" Akame implored.

"Akame! No wait!"

He swung the scythe and the blade stopped centimetres away from Akame's neck.

"No! I won't let you!" Tatsumi shouted as he grabbed his shadow form's arm

"Stay down. She's an enemy!"

"No you don't see a thing. That's Akame! She is still precious to me! Give it back, my body!" Tatsumi declared.

And with that declaration Tatsumi regain control. His weapon dropped and his armour disappeared. He dropped….into the waiting arms of Akame…..

"Tatsumi, what happened?" Akame whispered to no one.

Suddenly more men surrounded Tatsumi and Akame. They were trapped and had no allies at all. At least not in the conventional sense.

"GRAND FALL!"

* * *

Yes and that is the end of the next chapter of Kill the Torment. Hope you liked it. God those fighting scene where stupid to write. Hopefully I got the message across. Anyways review please if you can. The reviews help you see.

Til next time then.

AsheriteAbyss13-Next week's episode; Feel dosage 3x.


	3. Breakdown

Hi mina san its time for another update! No spoilers but hopefully it's as enjoyable as the other two.

"The lack of Akame X Tatsumi isn't simply surprising it's harrowing as well."-AsheriteAbyss13

* * *

Breakdown

Grand fall!

Out of the ash laden sky came a black armour crashing straight into the middle of the enemy encirclement. He crushed the skulls of two of the men due to the impact.

"So you're with them as well hunh? If you're so intent on defying us then you can join them!" Cried out the leader on a large chariot

"Correction. I'm not one of them." The man clad in the black armour pointed out as he pointed to Akame and Tatsumi.

"And two. It's not called "defying" if you had no authority in the first place. Idiot." Mocked the man in black.

"Why you little"-

"Save it bastard. You'll need all the breath you can get when you speak to the king of hell!" The man in black exclaimed as he jumped onto the chariot.

"Grand Impact!"

The man in black aimed a blow to the leader's head. The result was a headless corpse.

"Time to get rid of the stragglers." He mumbled.

The man in black launched into the remaining men and began his efficient trash disposal.

"Come on Tatsumi. We don't want to be in his debt any more than we need to be." Akame urged.

Akame leapt into the fray as well and began to quickly mow down enemy numbers.

Tatsumi steadily got back to his feet and prepared to fight as well.

"Incursio!" He screamed.

The armour enveloped him once more. But it was different from the other times before. Almost as Incursio had changed far more than he had expected. He felt a change in how it worked as if it was no longer the Incursio had he had received from Bulat nor even its evolved version from before.

However it seemed like this new version had put an even bigger strain on Tatsumi than the previous version.

"Gagh! This thing is even worse than before. With my current stamina I can barely just fight."

Tatsumi struggled to summon his weapon. He found that his spear had been replaced with a large black scythe.

"Crap! How the hell did I get this? I don't know how to use this!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

But oddly it felt familiar to him. Almost as if he had known how to use it before. He swung it as practice. It felt light and he could visualise what to do with the scythe. He knew that somehow could still fight with this.

Overhead Akame was surrounded by several men. Tatsumi decided to help her.

"Akame! Duck!" Tatsumi shouted.

Akame responded immediately. Tatsumi rushed past the men at break neck speed and swung at the men that surrounded her. He cut of all their heads clean.

"The hell's up with that speed?! It's unnatural!" They screamed.

The attackers of the village fled from the village.

"Che. Cowards." Spat out the man in black.

Immediately Akame pointed her katana at the man in black.

"Why did you help us Wave?" Akame questioned.

Wave released Grand Chariot. On his face was a look of disgust.

"Me?... Help you two?... That's not likely! You two helped to kill my comrades and friends. Don't count on me helping you two!" Wave shouted.

"Then why the hell are you here then?!" Tatsumi demanded.

"Trash extermination of course."

"You have you reason to help anyone. The people you fought for are gone!"

"Wrong. I may have fought for the Empire but what I truly was fighting for was for the people of the Empire. Personally I don't care who leads the country so long as the people are happy and content. But as for the people who killed my comrades; I'll never forgive them!"

"Then why aren't you taking your revenge?" Tatsumi asked with his armour released with a look of caution on his face.

"There isn't very good reasons for me to fight you. Throwing away my life for something as purposeless as revenge is stupid and besides I have something to look after." Wave mentioned slightly.

"I take it you won't fight us then?" Akame questioned her sword wavering.

"I won't help you but I won't fight you so long as you don't fight me. We keep out of each other's way then we won't have anything going on between us." Wave assured.

"Hmm. Fine we'd better investigate what happened and report this later." Akame decided rationally.

They split up and searched the village for things that would tell them of the reason why they attacked. Akame and Tatsumi went together, Wave as per their agreement left to do what he needed to do by himself.

As they observed the village's remains, they found no survivors. As it got closer to dawn the extent of the damage had become obvious. All the buildings had burnt down. The fire had stopped but only because it ran out of things to burn. Trawling through the remains of houses and buildings had produced nothing.

"We won't find anything to let us know what happened here through the burnt remains. Let's at least try to piece things together with what we know." Tatsumi indicated.

"Well we know that they were organised. The where wearing uniform. I'm pretty sure they were wearing the empire's military uniform." Tatsumi indicated.

"Yeah. They're had too many people to be bandits or thieves. The amount of men was closer to a squad of men in an arm y of sorts." Akame mentioned.

"It didn't look like they took anything with them. Apart from horses they didn't have anything that could take a lot of items. They weren't here to steal." Tatsumi mentioned.

"It's like they were here to just cause chaos. I mean what's the point of burning down the village and the forest as well. It's almost like they wanted to attract attention to this village…" Akame pondered.

"Let's go we won't get far with speculation." Tatsumi indicated.

Akame grabbed on to his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Tatsumi what happened before? You know when you nearly killed me…." Akame asked Tatsumi.

Tatsumi tried to think but it was as if a mental block was keeping him from remembering. All he could remember was not wanting to kill Akame. He forced his thought back. Pass the mental block….

Past…..The…mental…blo…..ck…..what….happ….en..ed…..Aka….me?

"Agh!...No…..No! No!...No! Kill!.Klll!...Not me!...Sh…e…said….I didn't have to…

All the memories flooded his mind. Of all the corspes risen from the dead. Of all them back to haunt him forever….

"Agh!BudouEsdeathSyuraHonestNyauBulatSchereMine!"

Tatsumi buckled and dropped to the ground convulsing in pain and fear.

"Gahh! Rent!...Kill….Survive!...No…Stop….I don't…..Want this…Stop it…..Sto….p….it"

"Augh!AHH!" Screamed Tatsumi as his body shook to breaking point.

He was nearly tearing up his skin, his eyes bloodshot and nearly popping out. His screams continued, growing intensity as Tatsumi struggled to fight back his emotions, his dark self and all of him sane.

Akame was scared. To be honest she hadn't seen anybody this broken and lost before, to the point she too felt fear. It wasn't easy to get Akame to fear. Out of all the enemies she had fought, out of all the deaths she had dreaded and found pain in experiencing them. The thought of losing Tatsumi to whatever that inflicted him; some figment of his mind that can't let go or Tatsumi's true feelings scared her the most.

Doing what even Akame herself thought foolish in her rational mind she took hold of Tatsumi's wasting form and held it tightly. She could feel him struggling, his body racked with pain, but most of all she saw his tears. This coupled with his contorted screaming told her all that she needed to know.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, I shouldn't have asked you. Maybe you would be better off not realising what happened. Perhaps you won't hear but I need to tell you this. I know I told you this before but it isn't your fault. I can tell you can't see me can you. All you can see is the dead again isn't that right. It's worse than your nightmares. They've told you that you can't escape right?" Akame told him.

"Akame?" Tatsumi questioned

"No….No….She told me…..not here but…no she is….help me…" Tatsumi continued to moan.

"Help me…..Akame…." Tatsumi whispered.

"_He can't see me at all can he? How can I get him to know which is reality and which is fake?" _

Akame struggling to come up with a suitable solution and with her grip slowly fading, she did the most shock inducing thing she could come up with. She kissed him, straight on the lips...

She held the kiss for as long as she could. She lost control and fell to the ground on her her pleasant and relieved surprise Tatsumi's body began to stop shaking. He eyes began to refocus.

Laying on the ground the first thing Tatsumi saw was Akame's faces closer to him that every before. His manly parts began to react violently, instead of the dark thoughts he saw earlier, his thoughts filled with her scent, her skin and most importantly her red eyes. He pulled away violently.

"Why did you?" Tatsumi questioned on his knees his body still weak.

Akame too had risen from her embarrassing position.

"Because I wanted to help you. That's all." Akame explained.

His eyes reacted in pain and fear.

"Just leave me Akame! I remember! All of it! I nearly tried to kill you! Just leave me to die. You can leave your life without a broken man like me." Tatsumi spat disgusted at himself.

Akame shaking got up to him, grabbed him by his collar with one arm and punched him in the face. It sent him flying to the near wall.

"SHUT UP!"

With her breath ragged she continued.

"You told me that you would live! Have you remembered that? You told me that you would live and stop me from experiencing this pain over again and yet…You would want yourself to die! Do you know how much pain I would feel if you died! You told me that everyone will be happy. But you're not! How am I supposed to be happy if you're dead? And yet you insist on dying. Even though its selfish desire to remove yourself from the pain you don't realise how much pain it'll cause others!" She cried out with tears in her face

"So whatever you do. Please don't die, don't say that. Don't make me feel like dying myself to join you all. Please live. Even though you might breakdown again, even if you where to go berserk again, I'll be there to pull you back. And when you talk like this ever again I'll beat you again and again if I must to get it into your head that "YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME". Akame declared as she walked to Tatsumi

She offered her hands to pick him off the ground. He accepted with tears on his own face unable to hide the shame and guilt that he felt in making Akame sad once more. He realised that his promise with her still stood to this very moment. He attempted a determined face.

They walked back towards the sunshine.

* * *

Wave had searched the dead bodies of the enemy. He was searching for any plans or notes that could lead him to something.

"_That Tatsumi when did he get this much power? Last time I checked he had a spear not a scythe and what was that black shadow that I saw before I fought those guys?" _

Finding nothing within the cut up corpses of the soldiers he turned his attention to the leader on the chariot whose head Wave found crushed possibly after they had fled. One his body he found a note. A mid-size piece of paper which detailed the strategy that the man should take.

"He wasn't a high level commander was he?" Wave wondered.

He felt another side of the note and flipped it. This side was far more detailed. It highlighted events that took place beyond this area. He checked the dates listed and they were all set for this day. He continued to read the note of paper and found something of worth.

Akame and Tatsumi returned having found nothing of interest. They decided to report what they could.

"This attack was an organised attacks"-Tatsumi began

"This wasn't the only attack. This was a simply a series of attacks on several villages. It seems like they were meant to attract the attention to the neighbouring garrisons of soldiers. It seems that the specific garrisons that they were targeting were the ones closest to the Naraku Imperial prison where the soldiers constantly rotate shifts there as guards." Wave revealed.

"Wait then that means"-

"Yes more people have died but that's not what's important. What I'm worried about is what these guys wanted to do at Naraku Imperial prison. As I can recall that's where all the criminals that have something to do with Teigu crimes are shipped off to." Wave explained.

Something clicked within Wave.

"No. This isn't good. Because they didn't want to move the Teigu from the prison they held it there in one of the securest areas of the prison. These guys want the teigu and perhaps even the Teigu criminals held in Naraku Imperial prison." Wave realised.

"Even when I was still with the empire that place was meant to be impenetrable! How?" Akame asked disbelieving.

"The current government doesn't have enough people to do every job so the guard duty of Naraku prison fell onto the nearby garrisons that were closest to them." Wave explained grimly.

Over in the distance several horses' neighs could be heard. It sounded like a troop of horsed troops.

"Crap that's the horseback troops of this garrison! We could get stuck with them for days if we don't get out now." Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Worse than that Tatsumi. If the troops are here then there isn't anyone guarding the prison leaving it open to attack." Akame explained.

Wave nodded, he calmly removed a whistle from his pocket and blew sending a loud whistle through the air.

Immediately the sound of two horses and the turning of wooden wheels head straight to their immediate area.

"That's my ride out of here. You're welcome to come along if you don't mind sharing a wagon with your enemies." Wave offered.

"Don't be ridiculous! We're your enemies, you can't forgive us right?" Tatsumi asked angrily.

"Yeah that's right, I can't forgive you but as I've said before I've up aside feelings of revenge and hatred for you now. I'm doing what's best for the people of this country and you two certainly can help. I doubt you can help this situation by being locked up in a jail cell so considering all the facts I'll let you on." Wave explained rationally.

The horses and wagon came up to Wave immediately after he said what he said. The one driving the wagon was a girl. A girl whom they thought was long dead. With short black hair, black eyes, and black sailor uniform and a jet black katana strapped to her waist the girl was unmistakeable. She was Kurome…..

"Get aboard you three. Nee-chan, Tatsumi shocked to see me? No matter just get on!" She ordered.

They got aboard the wagon and left the village with more questions than answers.

* * *

Meanwhile at Naraku prison

A man in a black cloak walked up to the door made out of steel. He was holding a large bloody rusack.

"Hm well that was easy. It was far too easy…Personally I thought it would be harder but since the plan worked to perfection I guess that it was a vain hope."

Knocking his fists at the door he inspected the door's strength.

"Hmm. This is pretty strong. Well let's hope I get the right ones."

The man pulled out a sword hilt with no blade. He channelled his energy into the sword hilt and stuck it to the steel door. Immediately the door's steel began to melt around the area of where he stuck the sword hilt. He cut open a large hole big enough to fit himself comfortably through it.

"Hmm. Well that was good luck what would happen if I got the wrong one?" the man grinned and laughed.

He entered the room. There was no light inside. It was essentially a solitary confinement room. The man couldn't see them but felt six massive presences in the room along with the stench of dead corpses.

"Who are you?" A voice cried out.

"Oh a gruff voice. I'm scared. Not."

"Stop messing with us. You're not here to serve us that bland tasting crap again are you?" another called out.

"Serve you? Well that's half correct. I'll serve you your freedom from this place but instead you'll have me as your commander and master." The man in black called out.

"Hm interesting. What do you offer us?" A cool headed man asked.

"Excitement, Chaos, freedom from boredom, power and all the other random crap that a normal supervillain offers to his men." The man responded.

"How can we trust you?" another one asked.

"Because I've have set you free."

At that moment the locks that bound the prisoners broke.

"And because I've given you your teigu's back."

He threw the bag in the general area of the voices. He heard their scurrying to the bag.

"Alright we trust you. But our question still stands; who are you?"

"Jeez be nice okay. As for my name you can call me Maestro Yamime. If any of you are into that kind of stuff you can call me danna-sama (master) or Hakshaku if you want (lord)."

"Hmph don't be so arrogant. We'll call you commander but that's it."

"Suit yourself. And I liked danna-sama. Oh well. That's fine. Come on you six we have some fun to be doing." The man in a black coat motioned towards the hole.

The six were led out by the man named Yamime.

"Whoo boy you made quite a mess here." Shouted a young looking boy.

"Huh I get to test my skills again on the world!" Another muscled bound man with short black hair exclaimed.

"Calm down. Our master has a job for us to do boys." Purred a women from behind the rest.

"Youngesters. Seriously stop acting like children!" an old man with greying hair retorted

"But some of us are young old man." Cried out a young girl.

"Sure you are. But we are all murderers here. Age is irrelevant to murder." A coolheaded man with glasses spoke.

"Yes and age is also irrelevant to Teigu's as well right?" Yamime shouted.

As they continued to walk they got closer to the entrance of the prison. They could hear the movement of men on the outside.

"Oh look here. Looks like we got our first job together. Hope we get along!" Yamime greeted in a cheerful but disconcerting way.

"Right!" They cried out in unison.

"_How fun, how fun! This is gonna be great. How are things on your end Tatsumi? Najenda? Akame? Wave? Kurome? Don't bore me. It's the only thing I hate."_

* * *

Well that's another chapter of the kill the torment. Looks like things are heating up right? You'll have to wait and see for more. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as the rest. If thought that the actions of Kurome and Wave where odd do tell.

If you can spare a review or two you are welcome to. Criticisms welcome and praising helps to as well.

AsheriteAbyss13-Oh Bulat just died in the anime. Its okay anime only watchers. It's the last one for a while. Have faith in Night Raid okay.

Goodbye see you!


End file.
